Apple Pie Before I Die
by Ablivion
Summary: Not many things can turn Dean into a petulant, whiny five year old...missing out on pie however, is one of the few things that can. Set at the end of Season 3. Angst!Dean and Amused/Helpful!Sam.


Although I sincerely wish it was my idea, Supernatural, nor it's characters, belong to me. Fingers crossed that I can win the lottery and buy out Kripe, but until then, I'll just torture his creations for a while until they're mine.

This is not only my first fanfiction, but also really my first creative piece of writing (even though I've been an English major for a few years now) so any reviews would be immensely appreciated! But most importantly, I hope you all just enjoy the story :)

**Apple Pie Before I Die**

Dean's eager smile turned to one of desolation as the diner's last slice of apple pie walked right past his table. The delicious smell made his mouth water as the waitress set down a plate with the hot slice of pie–which sat in a pool of slowly melting vanilla ice cream–in front of an equally eager young boy sitting two tables away.

Dean put his arm out as the waitress walked by, blocking her path and pinning in her place with a steely glare.

"Did you need something hon?" the waitress asked with an uncertain, but polite smile.

Dean plastered on a fake smile to match her own, "Yeah, if you could get me that piece of pie–" Dean glanced at her apple shaped name badge, "– Rose, that would be great."

Sam quickly shoved a forkful of salad into his mouth to stifle a chuckle. Usually, Dean reserved that tone of voice for when he was dealing with uncooperative civilians when they were undercover as FBI. Dean wasn't about to mess around when it came to pie...

Rose's face fell a little and Dean's panic began to rise. "Well hon, I'm sorry, but to be honest, I forgot you even ordered pie...that boy there has the last piece."

As Dean's determined looked turned to one of pure desolation, the mother instinct in Rose quickly took over as she tried to think of a way to make this situation right, to cheer the now stricken man up. "Can I get you something else hon? It'll be on the house," she offered, clearly aware of Dean's disappointment, but perhaps, not aware of just how deeply she had wounded him.

"How can you advertise 'The best apple pie in Montana' and not have any apple pie?" Dean asked as he motioned around the diner that looked like it'd been decorated with every apple themed item that the restaurant could find within a hundred miles. They'd even managed to find decent wallpaper with all sorts of different apple varieties all over it.

The waitress floundered for a moment, clearly ill-prepared to deal with a cranky Winchester on a mission for pie. Sam finally took pity on Rose in the face of Dean's calculating wrath, and came to the middle aged woman's rescue. "Dean, why don't you just order something else? They have a banana split?"

"I don't want a banana split," Dean said, his lower lip protruding ever so slightly.

Sam sighed as he ran a hand through his long, shaggy hair, "Okay then, how about cake? They have a chocolate lava cake?"

Dean shot Sam a look that could make a Wendigo run in fear, " I. Want. Pie."

Sam briefly closed his eyes, trying to draw on his store of patience that he reserved specifically for Dean's rare temper tantrums, most of which were food related. "Look Dean, just get the cake for now, and when we stop for the night, I'll buy you a whole apple pie. How about that?"

Dean looked from his brother to the expectant waitress who looked eager to please. "Fine, but I'm not sharing tonight."

"Fine," Sam agreed with a small smile, looking over at the waitress. Taking the hint, the waitress bustled away to place the order immediately.

Sam continued to pick at his salad, torn between amusement at his brother's revert back to a brooding, petulant five year old, and sadness that the little that Dean ever asked for or took pleasure from, was denied to him. For all the amazing things his brother had done to help other people, Dean deserved to eat pie everyday if he wanted to.

Dean sighed sadly as he stared into his black cup of coffee. "I'm sure the cake will be great," Sam said lamely, trying to cheer his brother up. Dean just nodded, not even looking up as he picked at invisible crumbs on the apple decorated table cloth.

A few minutes later, Rose came back, and a huge smile lite up on Sam's face. Dean smelled it first before he saw it, mouth suddenly watering in unexpected anticipation.

"Here you go hon," Rose said as she placed the plate on the table.

Dean stared down longingly, almost reverently at the piping hot slice of apple pie that sat surrounded by vanilla ice cream. "What...how?" Dean stammered in disbelief.

Rose smiled, "Apparently the cook had a pie in the oven and forgot to tell me. He overheard your...disappoint, and plated an extra large piece just for you."

Dean blushed scarlet, embarrassed that his outburst had apparently been heard clear across the diner. Sam looked over to the older man who stood peering at them through the service window by the front counter and gave the cook a nod of thanks, which was returned in kind. Then the cook was gone, out of sight to continue his current orders, unaware of just how much of an impact his good deed had on the older Winchester.

Dean said a quick 'thanks' to Rose before he enthusiastically dug into his pie, sighing in ecstasy, and suddenly making Sam feel uncomfortable.

"Need some alone time with that?"

"Shut up," Dean said around a mouthful of pie. Sam chuckled, a strange sound between a laugh and a strangled cry as tears suddenly welled up in his eyes. Sam was glad that Dean was so enthralled with his pie that he had missed his younger brother's sudden emotional turn. _This is how it's supposed to be: Dean happy in the week he has left before Hell Hounds come to claim him_, Sam thought sadly.


End file.
